


a bit too much

by hitokacchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokacchi/pseuds/hitokacchi
Summary: Beberapa hal tentang Yachi Hitoka.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	a bit too much

**Author's Note:**

> special presents for the one and only  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAK ANN! i love you please stay healthy and be happy <3  
> ⠀⠀  
> Haikyuu Ⓒ Haruichi Furudate

Namanya Yachi.

Tsukishima mengenalnya.

Yachi Hitoka, teman satu kelas sekaligus manager tim klub voli mereka. Rambutnya pirang—cerah. Sama seperti Tsukishima. Bedanya, Yachi tidak cukup tinggi. Ini sudah tahun ketiga dan tingginya masih belum mencapai bahu Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima tahu beberapa hal tentang Yachi Hitoka.

Kurang lebih, sejak kali pertama Tsukishima melihatnya. Hari itu adalah pelajaran kelas bahasa, dan kursi mereka tertukar.

“Tsukishima-san?”

Suara itu kikuk, canggung, dan setengah gugup hingga membuat suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Tsukishima bahkan nyaris mengenakan _earphone-_ nya tak acuh sampai Yamaguchi menyenggol bahunya. "Tsukki, ada yang memanggilmu."

Tsukishima menaikkan alis, kemudian berdiri dan berbalik. _Kosong_. Di belakangnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Butuh tiga detik untuk Tsukishima terdiam, lalu menunduk. Yachi meringis.

 _Pendek_. Begitu impresi Tsukishima dalam hati.

“P-permisi. Tsukishima-san, maaf, sepertinya kursi kita—eh, maaf, namaku Yachi Hitoka, kita sekelas. _Maaf!_ ”

 _Terlalu banyak maaf dalam satu kalimat,_ pikir Tsukishima.

Kata sebagian orang, Tsukishima itu pendiam. Tidak banyak bicara dan cenderung membalas seadanya. Kata sebagiannya lagi, arogan, menyebalkan, dan sisanya berisi umpatan.

Namun hari itu, Tsukishima merasa seperti akan tertawa. Maksudnya, secara harfiah, benar-benar _tertawa_.

Rasa geli itu kemudian berimplementasi menjadi sebuah dengusan kecil, dan Tsukishima memindahkan tasnya. "Sori."

* * *

"Namanya Yachi Hitoka, dia akan menjadi manajer sementara kita," kata Shimizu suatu hari. Di tepi gimnasium, dengan Yachi yang berdiri kaku di belakangnya. Tsukishima menaikkan alis. "Semuanya, aku harap kalian tidak akan merepotkan Hitoka-san."

Hinata adalah yang paling bersemangat, dan entah mengapa, terlihat lebih menjengkelkan dari hari-hari biasanya. 

"Hitoka-san?" Kiyoko melambaikan tangan di depannya.

"Y-ya, _Senpai!_ "

Nadanya terdengar lebih nyaring. Ada sedikit binar antusiasme yang berkobar di balik matanya. Tsukishima melirik dari ujung lapangan. _Dia itu,_ Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala _, sejenis_ _dengan Nishinoya dan Tanaka._

"AAAARGH!" Panjang umur. Nishinoya berteriak sambil memegangi dadanya.

"KIYOKO-SAN TERSENYUM!" Tanaka berseru tak kalah keras. Mereka bersimpuh di hadapan Yachi. "TOLONG, KAMI MOHON, JADILAH MANAJER TETAP KAMI!"

Idiot, Tsukishima meringis. 

Tapi, itu bukan ide yang buruk.

* * *

Suatu hari, Hinata dan Kageyama muncul dari arah pintu kelasnya. "Oi, Pelitshima! Ajari kami, dong!"

Sebuah kubik perempatan muncul di dahi Tsukishima. 

Setelah ditolak dengan sangat tidak etis, Hinata dan Kageyama pun berakhir bertiga di meja Yachi Hitoka. "Apaan? Lihat belagaknya, tuh. Dasar pelit." Hinata menyipit-nyipitkan mata, menggumamkan _Pelitshima_ berkali-kali dengan wajah semenyebalkan mungkin.

Kageyama mendenguskan “ _Bodoh_ ” dan Yachi tergelak kecil.

Dan, tiba-tiba saja, lingkaran itu telah terbentuk alami dengan sendirinya.

Hinata adalah yang paling senang bercerita, sedangkan Kageyama mendengarkan. Sepuluh detik kemudian mereka akan bertengkar dan Yachi hanya tertawa sembari berusaha memisahkan keduanya. Terkadang juga tidak. Tsukishima adalah pengamat yang baik.

"Aku ... dulu pernah mendapat peran menjadi pemain ekstra warga kota B."

Yachi adalah sosok dengan tingkat pesimistik yang tinggi. Tapi, pikir Tsukishima dalam hati, memang tidak semua bintang tahu dapat seberapa terang dirinya bersinar.

"Ibuku seorang desainer, tetapi aku tidak pernah punya mimpi. Atau ... hal yang kusuka."

Yachi pandai menggambar. Ada sesuatu yang menakjubkan tentang cara ia melihat dunia.

"Jadi, ketika Shimizu- _senpai_ datang dan mengajakku bergabung. Aku merasa sangat senang!"

Tsukishima masih ingat, di akhir pertandingan resmi pertama Yachi, gadis itu menangis, berkali-kali meneriakkan terima kasih di antara _confetti._

Tsukishima, untuk satu dan lain hal, tidak menyadari.

Entah sejak kapan, dunianya seakan hanya berotasi pada Yachi.

* * *

Sekarang mereka sudah kelas tiga.

Yachi mungkin dulu adalah sosok yang sedikit canggung tanpa kepercayaan diri. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, bersama Karasuno, Yachi jatuh, berkembang, dan _terbang_.

Tsukishima, adalah satu dari orang yang paling mengetahui hal itu. 

"Kau sudah dengar? Katanya, Hinata- _senpai_ dan Yachi- _senpai_ berpacaran!" Derap sepatu murid-murid kelas satu melangkah riang di sepanjang lorong.

Yamaguchi di sebelahnya bersenandung. "Ah, benar juga. Tsukki, tidakkah kau berpikir jika mereka adalah pasangan yang manis?"

Tsukishima tahu beberapa hal tentang Yachi Hitoka.

Terkadang, terlalu banyak.

**Author's Note:**

> and yes, I'm using their surnames.  
> thanks for reading, anyway.


End file.
